


Have Faith in Me

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bromance, Castiel-centric, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: Castiel falls from Heaven and doesn't know what to do. Conclusion? Try to find Sam and Dean!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short story/reflective narrative (it really isn't a reflective narrative, stupid panel markers) that I wrote for a practise writing task last year for my yr12 QCS Exam I'm taking this year. I'm pretty happy with it and in a point system of 1-6, I got a solid 3, so yay!! Enjoy :)

Castiel is an angel. An angel who was a leader of Heaven’s garrisons and fought for millennia in large wars against Lucifer’s armies and other rogue angels. On a mission, while on Earth, Castiel met a human man named Dean. Soon after, Castiel was kicked out of Heaven. Castiel was an angel.

He fell from Heaven in the human vessel he used, his large midnight blue wings burning off in the process. At first, he felt nothing until a dull ache became an indescribable force of pain as he landed the way a meteor would crash into the Earth. Castiel wobbled as he tried to stand, and realised he was now alone in an unfamiliar and foreign setting, at night as well, with a weird sensation beginning to claw at his gut. He was now a former angel who had only visited Earth a handful of times and the weird sensation now had a name – _fear and sadness_.

Walking had been a challenge after having the ability to fly taken away from him, Castiel thought, as he continued trudging slowly along an old tarmac road he had found after wandering through a forest for a couple of hours. With no knowledge as to his surroundings or whereabouts, following a road seemed to be the simplest option for finding a nearby town or city. It would be good to get directions to where he thought Dean may be, though their travel patterns made that difficult and highly impractical.

At this point, Castiel should’ve realised that being stuck in your thoughts while wandering a road in the dark was a terrible idea as a black car sped around a corner and rocketed towards him. Before he could react, the car swerved last minute and screeched to a halt a few metres ahead, narrowly missing a large oak tree.

When a man stepped out of the car and moved around to the front of the vehicle, Castiel immediately recognised Dean Winchester and felt what humans called relief wash over him. He quickly gathered himself and stumbled over to Dean, falling into his arms as he began to feel pain in his lower abdomen and promptly passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like a few hours had passed, though Castiel had no way of telling as he woke up in a small room connected to a larger room, where voices could be heard. Walking into the larger room, a table was filled with food and different types of liquids, with two different adult men seated and eating their own choices of food. Castiel knew the shorter blonde man was Dean, but he was unaware as to who the other man was, a taller brunette man.

“Cas, you’re awake! Come sit down and eat something – oh and this is Sam, my brother,” Dean smiled and gestured to the table and the man, Sam, as he spoke before digging in himself. Castiel carefully sat down and helped himself to a small amount of the foreign substances, quickly figuring out which foods he liked and disliked. As he ate, he began to fill Dean and Sam in on what happened to him.

He cleared his throat before he said anything to grab their attention as he spoke firmly, “I’m no longer an angel Dean, I’m only a human now. The others kicked me out of Heaven for not following specific orders,” Dean and Sam looked at each other surprised by the information, but quickly pulled themselves together before doing anything.

Sam was the first to say anything of the three with, “Well, is there anything we can do to help you get back to Heaven or talk to the other angels?” Dean nodded along to Sam’s words, and Castiel gave some thought to this. Unfortunately, he realised that he had no way of contacting Heaven or other angels, except if he was contacted by them first.

“I have no way of contact with Heaven or the angels. I would have to wait for them to find me,” Castiel muttered the last part as he knew they wouldn’t come for him for a few months, at least four if he was lucky. Castiel slumped down in his seat, as something akin to anger, maybe annoyance, made him scowl at the thought.

Sam seemed to be thinking as his eyebrows were drawn together and a small frown had appeared on his face, whereas Dean was just frowning for no reason until he smiled. He sat up in his chair with what seemed to be excitement, although it actually was only happening he was feeling.

“Don’t worry Cas, I mean if we can hunt down demons easily, who says we can’t find an angel or two, huh?” The bright smile Dean gave him made Castiel smile too because he realised that though this won’t be an easy task, a little faith can go a long way in how things happen, or at least help out. All he needed was to have a little faith in the Winchesters.

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? Hope it wasn't too bad or too short, but see you next fic!


End file.
